Love Lyrics
by mng2059
Summary: This fic will have one-shot chapters that will be different pairings from the Harry Potter Universe that is based on the lyrics to a song. Requests can be made by leaving a review with a song and pairing you would like for me to write. Some ground rules are laid out in the first chapter. This will be a very mature fic with plenty of spice!
1. Chapter 1

This fic is going to be a load of one shots (with a whole lot of spicy content!) that are based on songs. I already have a few planned out but I was wanting to allow for suggestions on possible pairings and songs. Please leave a review (comment) with your pairing and the song you would like to go with it. I am not going to do any crazy pairings and a request does not guarantee that I will write the fic! If you have any specifics that you would like included in the fic, please say that in the comment too. I am not sure what the scheduling of this fic will be because I have a very chaotic job schedule and don't always have time to write but I will try to get requests done as soon as I can. I already have some ideas lined up and I'm hoping to get those out ASAP.

Some of my favorite pairings are Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Draco/Hermione, and Seamus/Dean. That doesn't mean that I'm not willing to write other pairings, just trying to give you guys an idea of what I can get inspired by. My favorite music genres are pop and alternative, but I am open to suggestions of any genre as long as they are in English. I will try to incorporate as much from the song as I can into the plot of the fic but this whole story thread is going to be pretty NSFW so keep that in mind when requesting!


	2. Stay with Me DracoHarry

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

"Stay With Me" by Sam Smith

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the rights to the music.

Draco was already well on his way to being drunk and he had only been at the club for about an hour. The music was a bit much, even for a club, in Draco's opinion. The witch from the office beside Draco's who had convinced him to come out to a Muggle club with her and her friends had disappeared almost immediately. This meant that Draco was now stuck with an overly muscled wizard who was not even trying to maintain some semblance of a personal bubble even in the hellaciously packed club. His ridiculously large arm kept sneaking around Draco's back as the other man attempted to talk to him. Draco had a sinking suspicion that the witch's reason for inviting him out tonight was to get him to go home with this idiotic man. Draco contained another eye roll as the wizard ambled on about his job in the auror department. Honestly, he had to be on some kind of potions. Muscles just didn't get that large naturally. Draco quickly realized his mistake as the wizard caught him eyeing the overly large biceps.

Panicked, Draco grabbed his whiskey and yelled something about needing a piss. The toilets were across the club, which meant Draco was going to have to navigate around the dance floor full of sweaty, grinding Muggles. He contemplated not actually going to the bathroom but he felt like he was going to need to go soon anyway. With a deep sigh, he set off on the arduous journey across the building.

It wasn't that Draco didn't like Muggle clubs. He had frequented them a lot while he was adjusting back to life in the world post Voldemort. He had been struggling with his sexuality at that time and there weren't many Wizarding establishments that catered to the Queer Community. There was really only one purely Wizarding club in London. There was another club in Scotland that was a short portkey trip away, but Draco really couldn't be bothered with the fare just to go clubbing. The family coffers had been depleted drastically from war reparations. Draco was relying on the paychecks that he received from the Ministry for his potions research. It wasn't bad pay. He really missed the seemingly unlimited funds of his childhood though. His wardrobe had taken the biggest hit. Draco missed the feel of cashmere sweaters against his skin.

He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts by a dark figure stumbling into his path. The figure knocked into Draco, spilling the half drunk cup of whiskey in his hand. Draco would have been more upset if it was one of his good shirts that had just been doused in dark liquor.

"Sorry about that mate!" an unsettling familiar voice yelled over the pounding beat of the music. His face was turned down to his shirt, that had unfortunately also been splashed by overly priced liquor. Draco prayed to anything that might be listening that the messy black hair and familiar voice did not belong to the person that he thought it did. His prayers were left unanswered when the man's face turned up to face Draco and unsettling bright green eyes met his. "Oh! Malfoy…" Potter's voice and facial expression only partly mirrored the shock and absolute horror that was tumbling through Draco's head. The first concern was that Draco had even bumped into the fucking Savior of the Wizarding World, let alone sloshed whiskey on him. It took Draco several beats to realize that they were both in a gay bar in the muggle world. Several rumors had been splashed throughout The Prophet about Potter possibly swinging both ways but Malfoy had always dismissed it as a mad grab for some sort of sensational news in the relatively quiet world that they were now living in. Apparently, those rumors could have a little more merit than Draco would have ever imagined. His dumbfounded mind struggled to process this information and he blurted out "I'm going to the bathroom!"

Draco quickly returned to his quest for the bathroom and didn't even spare a glance backward to even see what Potter was doing after that ridiculous outburst. Merlin, all those fucking dreams from school weren't really that far fetched. Draco's stomach tightened and his dick got a little rush remembering the dreams in question. During school, Draco had always pushed it off as a hormone induced reaction to the tension between himself and Potter. It wasn't that he was really attracted to the man. No, it was all just his stupid teenage brain trying to sort out his sexual frustration with his general frustration with Potter and was just getting it all mixed up. Of course, that was all a big crock of shite but Draco wasn't about to admit that out loud.

The cheap paper towels that Draco had ripped from the dispenser were doing very little for his stained shirt. Draco was contemplating going into one of the stalls to use a quick cleaning charm but they seemed like they needed a cleaning charm themselves. It was probably just best if Draco left and went back to his flat. As he looked back up into the cracked mirror a pair of green eyes stared back at him. Startled, Draco turned sharply on his heel. Immediately, he regretted it as his balance had been greatly affected by the several whiskeys he had already downed before spilling one on Potter. His hand steadied himself on the lip of the grimy sink. Draco tried to force the images of the last time him and Potter were alone in a bathroom together out of his head but his chest tightened and his heart rate picked up nevertheless. Madame Pomfrey had actually done a splendid job of repairing him following Potter's attack. Only a faint silvery-white scar was left on his chest from the deep cut. If Potter was reminiscing about his short dalliance in dark magic, his face didn't betray it. Instead, he looked sheepish and even a bit confused.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you back there." his tone was fairly even but his posture and facial expression remained timid. Not at all like the headstrong, impulsive child Draco remembered from school.

"I suppose grace was never one of your defining characteristics, Potter. I seem to remember you falling from a broomstick once in the middle of a Quidditch match." Draco's reply was dry, not revealing his inner turmoil. He turned back to the grimy sink slowly, keeping a careful eye on Potter through the mirror. Why had Potter followed him into the bathroom? He had already apologized outside. Was he going to ask Draco to keep quiet about seeing him at a gay bar? Draco surely wasn't going to say anything. Then he would have to explain to the papers why he was at a gay bar himself. No, he wasn't ready to out himself to all of the Wizarding World just yet. He'd done well to hide his taste in men from the papers and they had backed off considerably in the last year or so from trying to catch him slipping up in some way. Initially, there were Prophet reporters everywhere he went, trying to catch him doing something wrong. Draco had become incredibly well versed in transfiguration spells to help hide his appearance due to this. Now, it wasn't as imperative that he hide completely. He was still discrete though.

"Oh...err...yeah. I-I...that wasn't really my fault though." Potter finally replied. "Anyway, I err...I was surprised to see you." Draco's head snapped up to fully meet Potter's eyes in the damaged mirror. So it was about his reputation.

"Well, I'm not sure I could say the same for you. The Prophet's been on about you going for blokes since the war ended." Potter's eyes narrowed and his stance changed slightly.

"Well, it's not really any of The Prophet's business who I'm fucking is it?" Draco's dick stirred again at Potter's vulgarity.

"The entire Wizarding World wants a piece of you Potter, if they know that they might actually have a chance of getting it, of course they're going to be interested." Draco's voice was blaise but he was struggling to keep his voice steady.

"The _entire _Wizarding World?" the other man's voice was closer than it had been and Draco was startled to find that when he looked into the mirror Potter was merely a foot behind him. Draco turned himself back around to face his former enemy with a careful mind to not make himself look like an idiot with no balance again. "Maybe not the entire Wizarding World but a fairly large portion of it at least. The Great and Powerful Savior of the Wizarding World would be quite the impressive conquest. _Male _or female." Draco couldn't be certain because he had an inch or two on Potter, but he felt that the other man was focusing more on his lips than his eyes.

Potter shifted his feet where his right foot was almost touching Draco's left. "Yes, but at the end of the day, I'm just a man." There seemed to almost be innuendo in his words but Draco couldn't be certain. No. There was no way that Golden Boy Potter was coming onto Draco Malfoy in a grimy club bathroom. Draco's suspicions were confirmed when Potter closed the short gap between them and pressed his lips against Draco's. It was nice for a moment. It had been some time since Draco had kissed someone. But dear Merlin! This was Harry Potter! Draco couldn't kiss Harry Potter! As abruptly as the kiss began, Draco ended it, pushing Potter away and stumbling again.

Potter looked sheepish again after his bold move. "Sorry. I thought the rumors about you were true…" he seemed to be making a move to leave but Draco stopped him. Pulling Potter back close to him Draco felt his own boldness take over. "Maybe they are…"

Lips met again but this time both parties seemed much more engaged. Potter dug his hands into Draco's side, pushing him back against the sink so hard it hurt. Draco's breath came out in a small gasp at the sudden twinge of pain. Potter grabbed at Draco's shirt, pulling at the fabric that was still stained by the accident from earlier. Draco offhandedly realized that Potter's shirt wasn't even damp. He must have used a cleaning spell on himself in the hallway. Draco didn't have much time to think about Potter's flippant use of magic in a muggle establishment because Potter's mouth had moved it's focus to where Draco's ear met his jawline and the warm sensation on the sensitive skin was making his stomach flutter and his cock stir. Both men were breathing hard and Draco could feel Potter growing in his pants as well as Draco squirmed against him as he tried to find some comfort against the hard ledge behind him. Finally Draco broke away from their entanglement.

"Merlin, Potter! Are you really going to fuck me up against a sink or are you going to be the hero you are and take me back to yours?" Potter's dark brows shot up at the obscenity but a smirk appeared on his face. "Well, I would offer but Hermione and Ron are staying the week while their flat gets redone. I don't think they would take too kindly to the disturbance we might cause to their quiet night in. Maybe you could be a hero for once and take me back to yours? I promise I won't ask to stay or anything."

Draco mulled the idea over as Potter continued to plant warm kisses on his neck, pulling the hem of his shirt up to toy with the skin above his trousers, and just generally driving Draco mad. On one hand, Draco wasn't sure that he felt comfortable bringing Potter back to his flat. He had gotten it when he got the job in London; he wasn't fond of floo travel and there was an apparition station near the flat that he could easily use to get to and from the office without covering himself in soot. The flat was a far cry to the country manor that Draco had grown up in but it wasn't awful for a central London flat. It was hard to find good places that would allow for magic in the city. However, Draco wasn't sure that he really wanted Potter knowing where he lived and more importantly _how _he lived. Would Potter judge him? He didn't seem the type. He was friends with Weasely who had more family members than most people had rooms in their homes. Potter probably already knew where he lived anyway. Draco was well aware that the Ministry kept very close tabs on him.

"What's it going to be?" Potter practically purred in his ear.

"Oh fuck it!" Draco exclaimed as he grabbed his wand from his trousers and apparated him and Potter to his flat. If Potter could get away with using magic he could too. As Draco's feet hit the carpet in his bedroom he worried about his decision. What if he had splinched himself or Potter? He was a little drunk and wasn't very used to bringing people with him when he apperated. It didn't seem like anything was wrong with Potter though as he immediately attacked Draco's mouth.

Potter was already pushing and shoving Draco in the direction of his bed with little to no care that Draco was more than a little off balance. Draco's foot caught on the carpeting and he felt himself tumbling backwards. Luckily, they were closer to the bed than Draco had realized. His fall was cushioned by the soft mattress but he was in a very awkward position with most of his body still hanging off the bed. Potter seemed to almost loom over him as he slowly began to kneel down. Draco tried to slow his breathing as the other man's hands began to fiddle with the belt and buttons on Draco's trouser's.

Draco's heart was racing as Potter started pulling his trouser's down. His underwear was already tented from the snogging in the pub but he was beyond erect at this point. It was almost painful. After disentangling Draco's leg from the material, Potter stood up and began working on his own clothing. Quickly, Draco began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He realized that there was still a whiskey stain on it but he thought that was best to be dealt with in the morning. Potter had tossed his clothes onto the floor and Draco reluctantly placed his shirt on the floor as well. Devoid of their more restrictive clothing, the men returned their attention to one another. Draco had adjusted his position on the bed and Potter joined him, breathing heavily as he snaked a hand into Draco's pale hair. It was all Draco could do not to let out the whimper that was building within him as Potter's fingers tightened on the blonde locks. As Potter moved his body closer, Draco could feel the other man's erection against his leg. His breath hitched as he realized that this was really going to happen. This wasn't just the convoluted dream of a confused teenager.

Potter pressed Draco against the mattress and moved on top of him. Their mouths found each other again. Potter was moving himself between Draco's legs, rubbing their cocks against each other. Draco couldn't hold it in anymore. The moan that escaped his mouth came from so deep within him that he almost felt a relief at it leaving his body. Potter hummed in appreciation of the noise. His hands were all over Draco's body and he wanted to scream for Potter to just go ahead and fuck him. Tentatively, Draco slid his own hands down Potter's back to grab his ass. He slipped his hands under the briefs that Potter still had on. His hands guided Potter's rutting hips closer against his. Potter made his own noises as Draco's hands gripped his backside. It was almost enough, just having Potter's lips on his, his hands all over his body. But it wasn't, and Draco was going to be damned if Potter wasn't inside of him within the next few minutes.

Pale, limber fingers slipped Potter's briefs down over his ass and quickly circled around his cock. Potter gasped as Draco's hand grabbed his erection and he burrowed his head into Draco's shoulder as he began stroking him off. Draco deftly began pulling his own pants down. It was harder to do than expected with only one hand and Potter on top of him but he managed to get his own erection free. The silky skin of Potter's penis touched his own and his entire body felt as though it were on fire. Potter seemed to finally be catching on and moved himself to divest himself completely of his underwear. Draco kicked his own pants off and spread his legs to welcome Potter back. Potter placed his own hand around Draco's cock. Draco's entire body arched off the bed and he could feel the other man's penis slide against his ass cheeks. Potter took the opportunity to place his fingers on Draco's opening, pushing gently. The initial resistance had Draco gasping for a breath as the familiar twinge of pain hit him. Potter seemed to know what he was doing though.

"Do you have lube?" Potter's voice pulled Draco back to earth. "Yes. Yes, in the drawer."

Draco could hear Potter pull open his bedside table drawer and search for the bottle of lube. Without the warmth of another body against him, Draco felt uncomfortable and almost sighed in relief when Potter returned with his fingers shiny with lube. As he pressed against Draco's opening again he slowly worked himself inside. Draco could feel himself stretching to fit Potter's thick fingers. It was a delicious kind of pain that he never really tired of. Draco knew how good it felt after the initial discomfort was over.

As Draco's body was worked by Potter's fingers he could feel the man's finger tips brushing against his prostate. Draco wiggled down so that Potter's fingers were farther inside of him. As Potter found his sweet spot, Draco clawed at the other man's arms and back. There was no controlling the noises that were coming from him at this point. He was gasping and moaning and all but calling Potter's name. As he was nearing his climax, Potter pulled his fingers out. Draco was left panting and desperately wanting more.

"You're not coming until I'm inside you." Potter's voice was a growl at this point. He lined himself up to push into Draco. As he guided his erection between Draco's legs his body was already shining with sweat. When his erection met Draco's opening, he pushed lightly, giving Draco time to adjust. Potter pushed farther and farther into him until Draco felt like he was going to burst if Potter didn't start moving. Finally Potter started a rhythm. He moved against the man under him with a surprising gentleness. Draco moved his body and wiggled on Potter's erection until his dick was grinding into him in the best way. Both men were panting, groaning and moaning as their bodies moved. Draco wrapped his hands around his own erection and softly stroked it, pulling himself closer and closer to the edge. His vision was going blurry and he knew he was close. It was all he could do to hold on. His orgasm sent his whole body over the edge and he could feel himself shivering, his muscles contracting with the waves of pleasure. Potter continued to move inside him. As it almost became too much, Draco felt Potter's body tense and then the familiar sensation of being filled beyond capacity with another man's semen. Potter slowly pulled out of him.

Both men were breathing heavily and had a film of perspiration covering their bodies. Draco felt the best that he had in a long time. They lay there together for a while. Draco could feel his eyes getting heavy and he struggled against sleep. Suddenly, he felt Potter moving on the bed beside him. Draco watched as Potter rolled off the bed and moved toward the pile of clothes. Without thinking, Draco grabbed Potter's arm.

"Will you stay with me?" Draco didn't like how helpless his voice sounded but something within him couldn't let Potter leave. At first Potter seemed tense. Draco let his arm go limp and released the other man's arm. He turned away from Potter and hoped that he would leave quickly so he would be spared the embarrassment from what he had just done. Draco heard shuffling and then the bed dipped behind him. Potter's arm wrapped around Draco and pulled him against his body. "I'm not very good with one night stands." Potter's voice was gruff but Draco could tell that it wasn't a complaint. Draco snuggled in closer and let his eyes close.


End file.
